A Demon's Secret
by devilYuki
Summary: Maybe. It was because she has the humanity that he lost forever that he wanted so bad to defile her and own her at the same time. Or maybe he just darn loves her.


When Akutabe first laid his eyes on his Rinko Sakuma, his heart melted.

The way she obeyed his every request was admirable and her smile is something a camera cannot justify.

However, even as his heart beats quickly (not that he would admit it openly); he knew something was off with their chemistry.

He was not called a detective for nothing.

She was too pure like an angel, while he was rotten at his very core like a real devil walking on earth.

And he feels he will be crossing an unknown boundary that will damn him for all eternity if he made a move on his new part-timer.

It was her pureness that makes her weak. And he could never make himself like that part of hers, try as he might.

But he could simply not let go of her. Who knows how long it will be again to find a woman that nearly drove him mad with desire by just giving him a back massage and telling him softly that he'll get sick if he continues to do an all-nighter for his cases. Definitely not his previous part-timers, they are too afraid to go near to him.

Lying on the sofa, he kept on thinking how can he keep Sakuma-san's purity untarnished yet become an ideal woman that can complement his evil ways.

The gears of his mischievous mind moved, and a fearful plan was created.

It was the perfect plan.

A devious smile lingered on his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

The perfect plan indeed.

For Rinko Sakuma, Akutabe may have been the best employer she would ever have.

He was always so serious and dedicated on his case that he inspired her even more to study harder.

He was also kind and helpful to her when she's having a hard time, be it work or study.

Most of all, she like how he keep things calm and cool even if his client had gone berserk in front of him.

To say the least, she might have fallen for her employer who is very, very handsome in a world full of nothing but ugliness.

She hummed her way to the agency, and was greeted by a very serious and calm Akutabe as a middle aged woman showed pictures to him.

Not wanting to disrupt his newest case, she bowed and quietly said 'good morning' while quickly going to her seat and booted up the computer. Moments later, she heard shouting and cursing coming from the woman's mouth. And Sakuma wanted nothing more than to shove some soap onto the woman's mouth.

Her hand froze in mid-air when she heard her employer spoke.

This is the first time she heard him speak with such malice coming from his mouth that it sends shivers down her spine.

He must have a bad dream that's why he acts mean today, she mused as she resumed typing.

She did not notice that the client has left.

And she failed to see how her dear handsome employer, Akutabe-san towered behind her with a malicious smile on his lips.

"Please follow me Sakuma-san."

Her emerald eyes widened.

"Eh?"

Thinking back, she still might have been the same person she knew before if she had observed Akutabe more seriously.

The thunder rumbled from a distance, followed by a blinding flash of lightning.

Akutabe stood by the window of his new office as he watched the rain pelted on the glass, marring the view of the city beneath him.

Another flash of lightning came, and he smirked particularly to no one.

The plan was flawless. He mused

The moment he saw how his beloved part-timer reacted upon seeing the lust demon, Azazel did he knew that he was right about picking her.

Despite her purity and kindness, Rinko Sakuma has something rotten eating off her slowly.

And all he did was exploit that.

By using Azazel as a medium to make Sakuma be bound to his place for a long time, did he start to create various events that will slowly open her eyes to the world she entered.

While with the help of the demons she encountered and the cases she handled, will she then be moulded into the perfect woman that can stay on his side _forever._

Yes, Rinko Sakuma had unknowingly followed his guiding hands and became something beautiful, something _precious_ in Akutabe's life.

"Akutabe-san."

Tilting his head, he saw her standing on the door before walking towards him.

The woman who is good yet evil,

Kind but cruel,

Forgiving and merciless

A beauty who saw all the ugliness the world can offer.

Yet her honest emerald eyes never changed.

"Sakuma." He muttered breathlessly as they stand next to each other. Only the harsh pitter-patter of the rain serves as music to their ears.

Purity is all she has left.

Not anymore.

The next moment, he had her sandwiched between his body and the cold glass of the window, though she seems unfazed by it.

Bravely meeting his lust-filled scarlet eyes, she smiled.

That innocent, innocent smile she was giving him right now was the very same smile she had given to him back then when they first met.

"I love you."

And it was all he needed to hear; those three words broke his hold of the inner demons within him as he smashed his lips in her warm ones. Tongues dancing to a tune only they know. The taste of their mouths becoming an addicting flavour to one another they could not help but to delve their tongues deeper to taste more of it.

Panting slightly, he whispered to her ear darkly.

"Say my name."

And she did.

Hearing his name coming out from her bruised mouth drove him to the edge of his sanity.

And in a flurry of tossed shirts and undergarments, fluttering kisses and scorching caress did he start to mark her.

A sign that she's only for him solely, the demons pining at her can rot in Heaven for all they want.

Flesh against flesh, heat rising, nerves going haywire. The two of them reached euphoria, seeing nothing but white and feeling nothing but warmth as they lie on the carpeted floor naked.

Nobody dared to move an inch or to make even the slightest of noise.

That is, until her lithe hands snaked to his side and her head fell to his chest as she listened to his rapid beating of heart.

Deathly silence ensued.

"I forgive you."

She knew everything from the start.

He did not answer.

Letting his body move on its own, he embraced her tightly as if she would vanish if he loosens his hug.

Little did she know how much she had saved him from her words.

With the rain as their lullaby, they fell into a sleep.

When he woke up, he was greeted with warm sunshine and the usual banter of the demons.

"A-Akutabe-han! Y-you screwed—"

A glare effectively shut the lust demon's mouth up.

"Hmp! He is a true man!"

"Now, now Azazel-kun. You should tell us where does Akutabe-san's link is connected."

He groaned as he tried to sit up. Apparently, carpeted floors aren't the best bed in the world.

"Minna, breakfast's served."

Her sweet voice echoed into his office.

"Yay!"

"Che!"

"Is it curry?"

From the kitchen door, revealed Rinko Sakuma effectively dodging the bullet of saliva coming from Salamander's mouth.

"Saa. Come into the kitchen and don't disturb Akutabe."

"A-A-AKUTABE!? Without the formalities are we now, Sakuma-chan!"

She glared and they froze.

"Just do it."

"Y-Y-YES MA'M!" and they scrambled towards the kitchen.

When the coast is clear, he watched amusedly as she crouched in front of him and gave a quick peck on his lips, all the while blushing furiously.

But before she could stand up, he tangled his arms behind her and forced her face to crush her lips into his once more.

And by this time he realized.

They were the perfect pair for each other.

And he wanted it no other way.

**_+_+_FIN_+_+_**

**A/N: **Whoo! 2 Am in the morning and I'm doing this oneshot instead of my thesis, goodluck with that! X3

Anyhow, this idea had struck me when I was watching the episode 1 once more and I nonchalantly commented to my little sister how kind and pure Sakuma-chan was before.

Then I thought 'what if this was all Akutabe-kun's plan to steal Sakuma-chan's heart away?'

And voila! A oneshot with superb time skip!

Read and review guys. AkuSaku needs more love not only in anime, fanfics and arts, but also in doujinshi and comics!


End file.
